zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark
Mark is Mechanobeast 9 of Adventure Squad Thomas's cousin. Biography As a member of Adventure Squad, Thomas had recruited some Sodor engines as part of the machine division to keep the world safe from Demon X: a danger to all dimensions and galaxies formed by all the dark emotions from pretty much everywhere. Due to a clever attack strategy, Demon X wiped out more than HALF of the Leonold machine division, in cluding the parents of Thomas, Tim, and Danielle (the latter 2 being Thomas' siblings in the family's machine division). Because of his dead reletives realising the truth about Thomas, he was constantly told to make the guardion of nature mechs to match their desired specifications, the reason being that the previous users want their mechs to match their chosen successor (an example being when he was nagged by the previous user of galaxy rider 3 while preparing said mech for Emily). Personality Mark's personality is that of a typical Leonold, a big-hearted daredevil rescuer. He is always ready to help when needed, and can often be found shunting in the yard. Appearance Engine Originally, Mark was based on the LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T, particularly the second batch of locomotives built with extended side-tanks. These engines were built by Brighton Works between 1913-1916 to replace the ageing Stroudley E1 class and were primarily used for heavy shunting and short-distance freight trains in the London area and on the south coast. During their final working years, the E2 class worked as shunting engines at Southampton Docks, until they were replaced by the BR Class 07 diesel shunters. All of the E2s were scrapped, with none surviving into preservation. Mark had several major differences from the original E2 class. He was much shorter in length than his original basis, he had two extra windows on the sides of his cab and he had wheel splashers, something the E2 class lacked. His footplate is dipped at the front, but oddly enough is not dipped at the back. His original form was painted teal-green with white lining. He had the initials "LBSC" and the number 70 painted on the sides of his tanks and cab respectively in yellow with red lining and his wheel rims were white. His current body in Adventure Squad has Mark completely redesigned. He is now based on a BR Class 08 diesel-electric shunter. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation, while around 100 remain in service on the national rail network. They were in fact the most successful shunting engines in the world, with 996 of them built. Many other diesel shunters are other members of this class. Mark is currently painted silver with grey lining. His siderods and bufferbeams are painted silver, and his sides bear a grey 9, bordered in black. When he and the other look-alike family members went to Sodor, Mark was painted like Paxton to play a trick on Sir Topham Hatt. The look-alikes were later repainted and modified to tell them apart. Mech Mechanobeast 9 is a silver travel bus with a brachiosaurus beast mode. Mechanobeast 9.png|Mechanobeast 9 Mechanobeast 9 beast.png|Mechanobeast 9 (beast mode) Behind the scenes His voice is unknown Notes *Ironically, his new form is a class that replaced his original class. Category:Steam Team